Taste
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *KoreaChina* China, in a moment of despair, offers Korea a deal: a single pityfuck, and then Korea won't bother him ever again. It works. The problem is, it also backfires...


**SOY:** Written for the kink meme, again. First time ever writing Korea/China, and yet I love this pairing ^^ please enjoy, and beware for smut scene ^^

……………………………………………

**Rating**: MA

**Warnings:** Korea being Korea.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

……………………………………………

**Taste**

**One–shot**

"Brother Yao~ let me grope you again today!"

China felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and he quickly looked around, trying in vain to spot a place where to hide into and wait till the danger was gone.

Unfortunately, he was standing in plain sight, and Korea had, alas, already seen him.

"S–stay away from me, aru!" china lifted his arms to stop the other Nation from coming too close to him, but it was all without hope –Korea easily evaded his outstretched arms and tackled him from the side, hands already pressing on his chest to grope.

China let out an undignified squeal and waved his arms around.

"Let go, Yong Soo!"

Instantly Korea's satisfied smile morphed into a full–blown pout, eyes taking on the look of a kicked puppy. "If brother Yao doesn't allow me to grope him at my heart's consent, I'll write a drama about a rejected Korean!"

China stiffened, already feeling an oncoming headache stir in the back of his head. He _so_ didn't want to deal with Korea right now.

"Besides," Korea continued, smile returning again "how can I show my love for my brother if I cannot hug him?"

"Y–you don't hug me, aru! You grope my chest!"

"Because your breasts belong to Korea, of course!"

Fighting the urge to slam his forehead against the closer wall strong enough to black out (which he couldn't do –who knew what Korea could do with his body then?), China pushed the other Nation away and took a step backwards.

"I won't allow you to make that drama, aru! But my chest doesn't belong to you! Stop groping me!"

Wide eyes grew even wider, the kicked–puppy stare growing even more strong; China faltered a bit, taking another step back.

The situation was growing to be unstoppable, and just like every other day, China was about to give up, knowing it would give him at least a few hours of freedom before Korea returned, when he suddenly was hit by an idea.

If he could offer something to Korea, something that was alluring enough for him to be unable to refuse, China could use it to bribe him and make him stop harassing him…

It had to be something big, and China knew that allowing Korea to grope him wouldn't be enough (at any rate, Korea did it every day, it wouldn't be something he'd give up on just to be able to do it with China's complete consent just once… right?). Maybe…

Admittedly, not the best idea he ever had, but it was an idea anyway, and who knew? It wouldn't do any worse to try it out. Maybe.

"Yong Soo!" he looked up at the taller Nation, finger pointed at his face, and smirked.

Korea stopped mid–step, blinking down at China. "Yes, brother Yao?"

"I have a proposition for you" he lifted one hand to halt any question from the other Nation, still smirking. "If you agree to what I'm offering you, you'll never, ever bother me again. Or try to grope me. You'll stay away".

A corked eyebrow "not even visit you?"

China scrunched up his nose in thought. It would be heavenly to not see Korea anymore, but he knew it would be pretty much impossible.

"If you visit, you won't touch me unless I personally request it," and with that, China knew he had the upper hand with the situation.

Korea hummed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "What's your proposition?" he asked in the end, clearly curious but calmer.

"If you agree not to ever touch me again afterwards, we'll have sex together".

A long pause, then Korea blinked, mouth suddenly dry. _"Sex?" _he almost screeched,and China fought the urge to smirk.

Yes, it was completely shocking, but China was_ offering him sex_.

Korea acted like someone deprived of such bodily act, and maybe he did want that from China. He really couldn't see another reason as to why Korea continued groping him and messing up with him.

If he offered the Korean nation a pity fuck, in exchange for the promise of not to be bothered again, then maybe…

'_Well, it __**has**__ been a while since I got laid,' _ China couldn't believe he actually not just thought about having sex with Korea, but even offered it to him… there again, it could be alluring enough. A one–time pity–fuck, and if he played it right, he would be able to keep Korea away from then on. If not forever, at least for a few decades.

And it would get him rid of all the unresolved tension that Korea always brought forth with his groping.

Besides, Korea wasn't that bad–looking himself, it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

China couldn't really think of another way to settle this thing. It would probably benefit both of them in the end, so why not?

"Yes, sex!" he replied, puffing his chest out. "Oh, I'll be honest –it's nothing but a pity–fuck. Nothing else, aru. But if you agree…"

Korea backed away from him, deep in thought, and waved his arms around, long sleeves swatting in the air; he clearly didn't know what to do, and was definitely torn between accepting and refusing.

China almost groaned. Almost. It was clear Korea valued his groping a lot, but the offer of sex…

Something flashed in Korea's eyes, because when he turned around towards China, he was not just smiling –he was beaming. "Brother Yao! I accept!"

China coughed into his fist. He had expected Korea to accept, of course, but now that things were finalized, well, he felt less sure about it himself.

"W–well then, but is it clear? It's a pity–fuck, nothing more, aru!"

Korea nodded seriously. "Yes, I understand that".

"And afterwards, you will not bother me again, or grope me, or…"

"Yes, yes" waving a sleeve around, Korea smiled again. "I got that part, daze!"

China flushed and looked to the side, huffing out his hesitation. That was it. The chance he had been expecting since… forever.

Why hadn't he thought it before? It would have put an end to Korea's abuse sooner than ever!

"Let's go, aru!" turning around towards his house, determined to make this go as fast as he could, China advanced a few steps, but was stopped by Korea grabbing his arm.

"No, no, no! At my house, at my house!" Korea tugged China towards himself. "Please!"

Shrugging, China nodded and followed the other Nation. He had actually never been at Korea's house ever before, it was usually him receiving visits, not the opposite…

He couldn't deny being vaguely curious about it, actually.

………………………

"Ugh –do you ever clean your house, aru?"

China found hell. He was sure it existed somewhere, but now he'd found it in Korea's house.

There was what looked like a giant mob of clothes all piled up in a corner of the sitting room, next to an equally big pile of videogames for various consoles, and there were books and manga everywhere.

China shook his head –not manga, they were manhua. There was difference.

"It's not dirty!" Korea pouted, and even his curl made a sad face. "It's all where it should be!"

"It's messy, aru!" China frowned and pointed at the clothes "they should go somewhere else! And what's with all the books and manhua everywhere!"

"Manwha originated in Korea," the other Nation replied easily, pushing China through the sitting room, as if his words explained everything. "And those are cosplay clothes, I am still sewing them".

"You sew?" now, this was new.

"Of course, daze!" Korea flashed him a smile.

The passed through a corridor filled with old paintings and scrolls, and china hummed in surprise when he noticed some were of Chinese descent. He hadn't expected Korea to have such good taste, not after all the videogames.

Even his bedroom wasn't that bad, all considered. A mix of traditional and modern.

"Ok, let's get this down, aru!" pushing once again his hesitation where it couldn't reach him, China started unbuttoning his shirt, cheeks flushing red.

The faster, the better, and he wouldn't let Korea see him unsure about it.

"No, no, let me do it Brother!" Korea was suddenly close to him, face serious. "I _want_ to do it".

China faltered but allowed the other Nation to push his hands away. Gently, Korea unbuttoned the remaining of the shirt, moving China towards his bed.

The older Nation complied, sitting down and watching with wide, dark eyes as Korea kneeled in front of him, settled between his legs.

"Allow me, Yao" he purred, hands coming to rest on his legs.

China inwardly rolled his eyes, but remained inert on the bed. What if Korea wanted to do all the work? Better for him. He just had to endure until…

Fingers brushed against his collarbone, touch soft and feathery, trailing down a path to his nipples, and China stifled a gasp of surprise; Korea moved forwards, lips parting to let out a pink tongue that lapped at the Chinese nation's stomach once.

"I've been dreaming of this, Yao" China tried to ignore the way Korea's voice had dropped an octave lower, seducing and deep, attention wandering to the walls of his room instead.

It was hard to concentrate on other things, though, with Korea's tongue licking his bellybutton, tracing its contours…

"Hnn…" China was surprised at his own soft moan, and tightened his lips shut, refusing to admit that Korea's soft, slow movements were having any effect on him.

Fingers danced on his skin, dedicating an excessive (at least in China's opinion) attention to his nipples, brushing against them, nails grazing their tip until they were hard. Stupid Korea and his fixation with–

"Nnnh…" once again China had to stifle his moan, eyes glazed over.

Korea moved up, pushing China further into the bed and making him fall with his back against the mattress. For a moment china panicked –did he really want this, after all?– but then Korea's mouth closed around his right nipple, and China gasped, his back arching against his will.

The way his tongue danced and licked, sucking on the erected bud, had China moan out, this time louder. His vital regions suddenly stirred, and he flushed crimson again, ashamed at his own reactions.

"Yong Soo…" when did his voice turn so breathless? "Please, st–"

Korea's fingers reached to his side, massaging it, the other hand coming to massage his other nipple, and China gasped out again at the feeling.

Fingers pinched at the soft, sensitive skin of his chest whilst Korea worked on him with his tongue, teeth and lips, and suddenly China found himself overpowered.

"Ahhhhn… Yong S–"

A hand was suddenly moving down his clothed tight, inch by inch, parting his leg, massaging circles that kept growing closer and closer to his vital regions, and China let out another moan, almost anticipating the feeling of Korea's hand on–

The hand completely bypassed China's growing erection and moved to the belt, undoing it slowly and unbuttoning his pants.

Arching his back, China aided Korea in pushing them down, brain covered in a haze.

It felt… it felt…

Cheeks flushed, panting, China clutched at Korea's hair, tugging on it to try and reign control over what he was feeling.

Every touch, every nibble and lick sent tremors of pleasure through his body, and it was hard to push it all away.

He didn't want to push that pleasure away at all.

Korea finally left his abused nipples, but instead of moving down, he moved upwards, joining lips with China's.

China let out a muffled yelp, but it soon turned into a pleased moan when Korea slipped his talented tongue in his mouth, ravishing every inch of it, hands coming down to massage his tights again.

"Mphhh… hnnn…"

Trailing kisses down his neck, Korea nibbled at the creamy white skin, tasting and lapping at it with fervor, as if China was nothing but a delicious dessert he wanted to enjoy as much as possible.

"Yao," he breathed out, and China shivered again, now completely erect.

Korea's hands once again avoided touching where China needed them the most, instead brushing lower, and China wailed loudly when he felt his balls tugged and massaged.

"Y–Yong S– ahhhnnn… p–please…"

Paying no heed to China's pleas, Korea moved away from him. through his clouded mind, China arched his back, trying to keep contact and heat with the body above his, only to gasp out when Korea's tongue traced the inside of his left tight.

"Ah… n–not there… I n–need you…"

Korea's chin brushed against China's hardened length, making him mewl out loud, but Korea just licked and lapped at the skin surrounding his erection, neglecting the hardened arousal completely.

China moved one hand down to touch himself, but Korea stopped him, swatting his hands away.

"No, Yao… don't," he purred, before placing a kiss down on China's balls, pushing his legs up against the mattress and apart, spreading the other Nation wide open. "This is _mine_ to worship".

Moaning again, China felt the pleasure wash through him in waves, Korea's words enough of an aphrodisiac. His head was buzzing, his fingers tingling, his skin–

Korea's tongue traced lower, gently prodding at his clenched muscles…

"Yong Soo!"

It was mounting, pleasure bursting through him like a flame…

China tugged at Korea's hair, desperately trying to pull him away, and the other Nation complied, moving up to nuzzle at the tip of his erection–

It was sudden and overwhelming –China came, yelping out, mouth forming an 'o' of surprise, erection twitching and covering Korea's face with sticky, white cream. He wanted to cry out in shame –maybe it really was too long since last time he had sex– but he could barely hold himself together, and then Korea's hands were on his tights, holding him down, eyes wide in surprise, clear lust in them.

Shuddering and writhing in the hold, China let out a gasp and tried to push Korea away, burning and humming with the afterglow.

"Ahnnn… Yong Soo… I…"

He stopped to stare as Korea's tongue flicked out to lick at the white trail on his upper lip, tasting China's juices with a greedy, lust–filled gaze.

"You keep tasting sweet, Yao" he purred. "You make me want to eat you as a whole…"

With no further warning, Korea leaned down on him, tongue lapping at China's softened erection, which twitched under the sudden ministrations.

"W–wait! Don't–" all his shame vanished into nothingness as his length was completely cleaned in the same slow, careful pace, skin overly sensitive now lavished with delicious attention, and he all but melted, arching his back and moaning out for more.

Korea's hands danced down his body, every inch they touched on fire, China putty in his hands, unable to do much else but feel everything Korea wanted him to.

"Ahhhn…"

Fingers gently prodding at his muscles, pushing inside wet and slick with something lily–smelling, pushing the tight skin wide open, carefully inching inside, and China moaned and writhed again, arms wrapped around Korea's back.

The pleasure was growing inside him again, the need for Korea to just hurry up doubling now, and the Chinese Nation couldn't deny that his desire was far from gone.

How could it feel so… so damn good?

Inside him, the fingers crooked slightly, now insistently rubbing on a single spot, and China's eyes snapped wide open, gurgling out an unintelligible yell when his prostate responded to the stimulation, flames of pleasure and heat engulfing him whole.

"Nnnnngh –_Y… Yong Soo_!"

Legs parting even more, hips jutting upwards, China sobbed when the fingers just kept on abusing him, nudging and rubbing without using too much force, still working on stretching him open, and Korea's tongue once again danced to his rapidly hardening length.

He was on fire.

Tongue twirling with his own, a battle that China could only fight half–heartedly, fingers lodged deeply inside him, touching and twitching and _rubbing_, the other hand wrapped around his erection, tugging at it, coaxing to life, spreading more precum on its length, offering China nowhere to run from the growing pleasure, the haze and the heat…

"Can I, Yao?" words breathed in his ear that China couldn't really pay attention to, the absurdity of Korea just asking that now–

"Y–yes… please… please…"

The fingers retreating from inside him, making China feel empty, a whine leaving his lips as he tried to bring his body flush against that of Korea, still clothed, above him…

Korea moved away, slowly undoing his hanbok and letting it fall softly on the side of the bed, his now naked body returning on top of China's, settling on top of him with such an unhurried pace that the Chinese man arched his back again, hissing in need.

"H–hurry up, Yong S–"

Korea still didn't hurry, hands cradling China's trembling body against his own, settling his legs around his back, the tip of his erect, hardened length pressing against the loosened muscles of China's entrance, ready to push in but still hesitating.

"Can I, Yao?" Korea repeated.

"If you don't just move your Korean ass and get _inside_, aru, I swear–"

Korea pushed inside and groaned, tightly surrounded by clenched muscles, so close himself to coming by the mere presence of his loved China, by the fact that he was finally allowed to do what he wanted to the other Nation, to press into him, caress his body, kiss him–

China's nails pressed into his back, holding him more against his body, yelling out at the feeling of being filled–

"S–so tight," with soft kisses pressed against China's eyelids, Korea propped himself up a bit, shifting the other's legs further apart, sliding further in.

The Chinese Nation's breath itched as he attempted to regain the last bits of sanity, but he wasn't allowed to, because Korea instantly moved, slamming back into him a second later.

"_Ahhhhhhhn_!"

From there on, China could barely form a coherent thought; stretched far more than what he thought possible, every inch of his inner passage filled, to the point where every shift, every jolt made him cry out at the burning pleasure, Korea's fingers massaging his hair, his tongue, lips and teeth reaching out for all the skin he could.

Skin tingling, brain buzzing with pleasure and heat, desire, desperately voicing what he felt, over and over, as Korea pushed in again, and again, and–

China could only ride out the wave, the bubbling white pleasure reaching deep with every one of Korea's thrusts, in and back out, the force enough to send him sprawled against the mattress, holding onto the body over his with all his remaining strength.

"Ahhhh… "

Unable to do much else than just let himself go, overwhelmed, blinded…

"Y–Yao…" Korea drawled out China's name with a breathy, raspy voice that sent the Chinese Nation even wilder, raking down at Korea's back with his nails and gasping out loud.

Liquid fire filled him as Korea aimed all of his strokes from different angles, rolling his hips over and over–

"M–more!"

Crying out his pleasure in his own language, Chinese pleads and demands rising higher in tempo and pitch, eyes rolling in the back of his head with every push inside.

"Ahhh… Im… Im Y–Yong…"

Heat and sweat rolling down their bodies, skin slapping against skin, rhythmically moving with each other, pushing and pulling and crashing together, desperate motions, need growing–

Needy, clinging, pleasure _building_–

"Ahh… _aaahnnn_…."

Finally spilling over for the second time, the world toppling around him as his ears buzzed in pleasure, vision filled with bright light. Muscles' spasms made China clutch at the body over his, frantic, moaning loudly, eyes meeting those of Korea, open to stare down at him…

China's arms fell on the mattress, his body feeling boneless and spent and tired, once again burning in the afterglow, gasping out.

"Ahnn…" as he gathered his bearings together, China was abruptly, acutely aware that Korea was still pushing inside him, far–too–skilled fingers still pumping China's length, his hips still rotating in a way that sent the Chinese Nation into new spasms of pleasure. "W–wait… aaannnnh… Yo… Yong S…"

"Shhhh…" hot air breathed in his ear before a tongue traced its contours.

China could feel Korea smile against his neck as he leaned down to lick and bite his neck again.

"I've barely started, Yao…" he chuckled, also breathless.

China let out a loud wail when Korea pushed his legs up to his shoulders and resumed pounding into him.

………………………

China fidgeted, hands coming to rest against the surface of the table, fingers intertwined, and let his eyes trail down the list of prompts for the monthly meeting, reading a few lines.

_Gentle kisses on his naked chest–_

His eyes abruptly turned to the side and met with those of America, who waved at him with a wide smile, and he hesitantly waved back, before looking back down at his documents.

In the background, Germany's speeches of Eco–friendly buildings were lost to his ears, and China forced himself to pay attention.

_Ghostly memory of hands trailing down his body–_

Once again, he looked to the side, this time noticing the two Italies softly snoring, huddled together, fingers intertwined, and frowned. The younger of the two was smiling, nuzzling at his brother, who grunted but didn't push him away.

_Waking up to find Korea's body spooning him, arms around his waist, fingers curled around his own…_

Without being able to stop it, China felt his cheeks turn completely red in shame, and he hurriedly looked back down at his documents.

He couldn't stop thinking about _it_.

And by 'it', he meant sex with Korea.

It should have been such a pitiful, meaningless act, and now…

And now his perverted mind couldn't stop recalling that night.

They had done it enough times that by the end, China had toppled over unconscious, the last memory that of Korea finally coming inside him as well…

The Chinese man had lost count of how many times Korea had made him come, over and over, plunging deeply inside him, bringing him higher and higher in pleasure, until everything had blurred away, and the only real thing had been Korea's body…

The mere thought of it sent tremors down China's back again.

His body craved for those hands again –to trail over his chest, lavishing him with attention, he craved the feeling of being filled completely, of Korea's body above his own, strong and firm…

Stiffening in shock, China blinked and hurriedly bit on the inside of his cheek, wincing at the pain and hoping that it would be enough to make his arousal go away.

He didn't _really_ want that.

When he had woken up, in the late morning, with Korea's body draped around him, sated and still sweaty, he'd recoiled and forced his tired body out from the bed, and barely stopping to dress himself presentably again, he'd left Korea's home.

Since that day (it had been over two months before), Korea hadn't presented himself to bother him, and had respectfully waved at him every time they had seen each other at meetings, without getting closer, yet with a wide, bright smile on his face.

And China had found it hard not to move over to him and slam him against the closest surface.

The fact was… unfortunately, Korea had been _good_.

Not just… good. He'd been very, very good.

Almost too much. China couldn't stop thinking about it.

Even though the other was respecting their pact and keeping away from him, mainly going to molest Japan (China knew, because the Japanese Nation called him at least once a week), China missed the groping.

It was contact.

Like the building of sexual tension –the delicious tension that had made Korea work all night.

China groaned again, hiding his face in his hands and looking in front of him. Wrong move –Korea was there, and much to China's shock, he was staring at him with an unreadable stare, dark eyes unmoving from him.

He shivered, and quickly looked away with a scowl, keeping his attention on Spain, who was talking about… something. When had the European Nation started speaking again?

'_I can't… I can't stop thinking about it, aru…'_ he knew it was bad. It was worse than bad –it was degrading.

It meant he was lusting over Korea, of all people in the world.

It meant he wanted nothing more than have the other nation take him again. Or would it be just as good, if China were to top?

Unbidden, the mental image of a willing Korea, lowering himself down on China's ready erection, muscles tightly clenched around it as he moved, flushed and wanting…

China stifled a moan and bit down on his fingers, sharply steering his attention on Spa… no, it was America talking now.

This was getting ridiculous.

He'd gotten so bad that for the last month, he had been jerking off fantasizing about Korea, of his hands pleasuring him, of what his mouth could do to his member, of all the positions they could try out…

'_It… it wouldn't be bad if I could find a reason to ask him to…' _China paled at his own thoughts.

He wasn't that sex–crazed as to just get up and ask Korea to fuck him again!

'_But… a reason to back up another pity–fuck… anything…'_ China closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. _'Just…'_

Once again he looked up, cheeks crimson, and peered at the Korean Nation –who was now staring at America talking like it was the most interesting thing ever, and China's frown deepened.

Yes, he'd felt bothered by Korea's gaze, but… that was exactly how it was supposed to be! Korea had always been interested in him. Groping him, calling out for attention, demanding to be close to him…

If now he looked so distant, so calm… did it mean he'd really just wanted to shag China once, and it was enough? Was he not interested anymore? Or was he content with just that one time?

Korea needed to stop behaving so… he had to break their pact, so that he'd start groping China again. This way, China could offer him another pity–fuck!

But how could that work if Korea was behaving accordingly to his promise, and keeping away from China in the first place?

That couldn't do –and China was tired of jerking off by thinking about him at night, spread on his own bed, thrashing around, picturing Korea above him…

Tired of ghostly touches in his dreams… and of growing hard every time he thought about Korea.

This was not how it should be –Korea was the obsessed one, not him, aru!

He hadn't even realised he had slammed his forehead down on the table until Japan gently pressed one hand on his shoulder, hesitantly shaking him once.

"_Anou_… Yao–san… is everything alright?"

He straightened up in a flash, flushing at the sight of many nations looking at him in confusion.

"Uh– yeah, of course aru! I was just, uh… smashing a mosquito with my forehead, aru! It's a common practice at my house!"

Japan frowned, but his habit of never contradicting people for once prevented him from calling China out of his clear lie, and looked back at America, who was now laughing and proposing some interesting theory about killing mosquitoes with a flamethrower.

China groaned again.

He couldn't' go on like this.

………………………

"Brother Yao, good morning!"

China froze, and felt his body react accordingly to the carefree voice of Korea, his vital regions stirring already.

"Yong Soo, g–good morning, aru!"

He had already turned around, mouth open to spout some idiocy about (_'can we just do it again? I know it is just another pity–fuck, but I think you liked it so much last time and I feel so generous that I thought–'_ ) weather, or some other shit like that, when he stopped and forced himself to stay silent.

He couldn't just… go and ask Korea.

Anything but that.

He still had his decency. And pride.

Right?

"Brother Yao, is something the matter? You look flustered to me, daze!"

China steered his thoughts into coherency again and shook his head wildly "o–of course I'm fine, aru! It's just… it's hot in here, right? And the mosquitoes are killing me!"

"Isn't it too soon for mosquitoes?" Korea tilted his head to the side, a smile that China couldn't read (but that irritated him) still on his lips.

China huffed and turned around, walking away from the Korean Nation as quickly as he could, trying to ignore how even Korea waving him goodbye made his body react.

'_S–stupid insolent Korean idiot, aru!'_ he raged, opening the door of the nearest toilet and slamming it close behind his back.

He marched towards the sink line and splashed his face with some cold water, trying to force the thoughts of a naked Korea riding him away from his mind.

The more time he wasted thinking about it, the more his body craved it, the desire dripping on his skin like water, leaving him frustrated and needy, vital regions already half–hard and poking through his pants.

Still flustered and angered at the Korean Nation, China turned around, his back towards the mirrors and pressing against the sink, and slid one hand in his pants. Thankfully, the bathroom was one of the few nobody ever went to (the toilets didn't work there), so he knew nobody would come…

"S–stupid… ahnnn…" he threw his head backwards as his fingers caressed his erection, bringing it up to complete attention. He hissed out, parting his legs ever so slightly. "S–stupid… ah… Yo… Yong Soo…"

He wrapped his fingers around his length, picturing the other Nation's face in his mind, his imagination supplying him far too vividly with a pliant Korea kneeling in front of him, mouth wide open, ready to wrap around his erection and suck…

"Ah… hnnn…" China gulped down and breathed deeply, scowl finally disappearing from his forehead, "damn him… for… n–not groping me any–anymore… ahnnnn…"

He jerked faster, mental!Korea slowly licking his length, teeth grazing at the tip of his erection…

China didn't even hear the door click open, far too caught up in his fantasy, gasping and moaning, bringing himself closer to completion…

Foreign fingers suddenly wrapped around his own, stilling his motions, and China's eyes snapped wide open in shock, startled out from his haze and fixing his gaze on Korea.

Korea, who was staring at him with a lustful gaze, his hand inside China's pants…

"I– _Yong Soo_!" it came out as a loud screech, and China inwardly flushed in shame.

"So… you wanted me to touch you more, brother Yao?" the pleased tone in Korea's voice made China glare at him, angered and embarrassed, but then Korea's hand clenched around his own, forcing it to move slowly around his erection, and he gasped out, trembling in need.

The situation had done nothing to lessen his arousal –if anything, Korea's closeness only made China's desire grow further.

"Hnnn… n–no… I–"

Korea leaned forwards, his other hand coming to caress China's collar, causing the older Nation to close his eyes again, caught by a dizzying wave of pleasure.

"Don't lie to me, brother Yao… did you _come_ thinking about me lately?"

China's vital regions twitched again, and he gasped.

"N–no!"

Korea shifted even closer, pressing his body flush against that of China.

"But I want to touch brother Yao so much…" he clenched his grip around China's hand, making the other gasp out. "But I promised I wouldn't, right? Yet, if brother Yao were to say he wants me to, then… I could…"

China felt his head spin.

"I… y–yes…" shame was nowhere near him. who cared about pride, with Korea's body so close, holding him still, hot and clearly aroused…

"So you like when I… touch you?"

"Ah… I… I do…"

"And you want me to keep doing it?"

China let out a loud moan, nodding…

Korea pushed away from him, smiling proudly and bouncing around. "I knew you'd cave in! I knew I'd just have to be patient! Brother Yao likes me~ brother Yao wants me to grope him~"

China stared at him in shock, holding himself up only thanks to the sink at his back.

"Y–you stupid idiot, aru! What do you mean by that!"

Korea moved closer again, tongue poking out teasingly from his lips.

"I knew that brother Yao would cave in after I showed him all my love and devotion, daze!" he chuckled, clearly satisfied, and puffed his chest out. "Brother Yao went into withdrawal~"

Speechless, China stared at Korea in shock.

"You didn't just say what I think you said, aru" he stated, eyes wide.

"Of course! I knew brother Yao would miss me too much, and that he likes me touching him…" his tone lowered one octave at the last part, eyes flashing with lust. "I kept thinking about being able to hold you in my arms and lavish you with attention… I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to take you again, touch you, hold you…"

China groaned, aroused once more…

"But I knew I had to wait for brother to realise that, too…"

China gulped down, straightening up.

"Besides, UST originated in Ko–"

Korea's last comment was muffled by China's lips downing on his own, quickly devouring them and rendering him speechless.

Korea didn't really mind, though, especially as he wrapped his arms around China's frame, one hand already sneaking inside his pants again.

All was well that ended well, after all.

……………………………………………

**SOY:** so, yes, the ending was a bit cliché, but I wanted this to end well, and… yeah, anyway. Did you like it? Please review!

Manwha – term that indicates Korean manga made in Korea

Manhua – term that should indicate manga in a general term… I was suggested the division by a commenter on the kink meme, she said China wouldn't use the term 'manwha' unless he wanted to indicate they were Korean–made, and instead would use this term.


End file.
